The Duke University Center for the Study of Aging and Human Development begins in 1976 its third decade of research and research training in the service of the aging and the aged. This established comprehensive, multidisciplinary gerontological center coordinates the activities of 57 Senior Fellows with professional interest in aging in a variety of disciplines throughout the university. Research was the initial emphasis of the Duke Center and this continues to be the case; about 80% of the Center's annual budget supports gerontological research and post-doctoral research training. A major component of current Center's gerontological research is a Program Project and a number of other related research projects. For a decade the common research support services (administrative/computing/statistical) of this integrated research was designated and supported by NICHD as "core facilities" of a program project. In 1972 these core facilities were specifically supported by a center grant. More accurately, the initial Center grant was for research support services in an established gerontology center. Continuation of such support in the interest of effective and efficient management of multidisciplinary research in aging is requested.